Hajimari
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Alternative; Book One - Hajimari. Our beginnings and past make us who we are today, we grow from there. A snippet series.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Alternative**

 **Prologue**

 **We all believe that there is one universe and that's true…yet it's a universe with many dimensions – many alternatives. All know of the alternative whereabouts two opposites, brothers by the names of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke constantly struggle against each other but eventually mend their bond through war.**

 **Though all know about their alternative and even the one where everyone's personalities were reversed however…they do not know the tale – the alternative of two little girls who formed a bond through pain only to lose one another because of that pain. None know the alternative story of Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata…the tale of two sisters.**

 **Be they brothers or sisters, they're similar yet different.**

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

Within the large land of Shinobi existed humans with the ability to grasp at their life energy and use it to transform themselves into something other than human. Many had this ability yet only few had the determination or the reason to master – to become gods.

Born within this world, two little girls whom were so different yet so similar would blossom from tragedy and learn from pain. Their dreams would appear within their fragile hearts and guide them as they walked down their own roads, armed with the skills of ninja. It would be the origin, the _why_ of how they walked down their roads of life.

This is the beginning of their tale.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'll update next week. This isn't a romance of Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, it's a story of friendship. This is a snippet series. Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata won't be romantically involved with anyone, there'll be hints (very big or small) of pairings but no pairing is a go yet.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Snippet 1: Whispering Jade

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet One; Whispering Jade**

Frowning nervously, she glanced around franticly searching for a place to hid and trembled violently from the panic she was feeling. Her jacket was wrinkled from all her fidgeting and her father would get angry when he saw it but she really couldn't help it. Not in a situation like this.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"

She squealed in fright then flinched; she'd just given away her position. Her eyes began to water when she heard his footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Quick! Down here." Came a whisper and her lavender orbs gazed down to clash with jade orbs. She paused and stared.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Well here's the next chapter. Please read my other stories Faults and Godparents.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Snippet 2: Pinkette

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Two: Pinkette**

"Well, what ya waiting for?" The girl whispered from under the bush. This girl's hair…it was pink.

"Hinata-chan!"

She moved faster than lightening and huddled next to the girl. Her shivering increased as his shoes and shins came into view, her pale eyes widening in fright. She almost squeaked when he moved but a tiny, calming hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hinata turned to look at the girl again.

"Hmm…maybe she went back to her mom." The owner of the voice wondered out loud and wandered away. Slowly, they came out hiding.

"T-thank you for saving m-me."

"No problem."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Well here's the next chapter. Please read my other stories Faults and Godparents.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Snippet 3: Limited Kindness

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Three; Limited Kindness**

"I'm Haruno Sakura by the way." The pink-haired girl greeted and held out her hand. Hesitantly, she reached out and the Hyuuga shook hands.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Who were you hiding from?" Sakura inquired, smiling kindly at the girl. Shocked but pleasantly delighted, she smiled back. This girl wasn't glaring at her or throwing insults her way as every other girl did, she came across as a very nice person. She vaguely wondered if there was a possibility they'd ever become friends.

"I'm h-hiding from N-Naruto U-Uzumaki, t-the Hokage's s-s-son." She stuttered and watched the girl's smile vanish – that kindness disappeared.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks guys for reading and following this story. Please look at my other stories Godparents and Faults.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Snippet 4: Helpless

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Four; Helpless**

Sakura's expression turned dark and the air suddenly felt colder, the red ribbon in her hair looked very horrifying as she stabbed a finger into her stomach. "You stay away from him! You don't deserve him!"

The girl stormed off and tears rolled thickly down the Hyuuga's face, she sniffled. Any hope she'd felt at making a new friend was replaced with sadness and confusion. _Why do so many girls hate me? Why can't I make any friends? What's wrong with me?_

She whimpered and crumbled into herself, sobbing. Any self-esteem left shattered and faded into nothing leaving her feeling utterly helpless.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Look I'm not bashing Haruno Sakura, I'm using one of her imperfections against her as I'm doing with Hyuuga Hinata's low self-esteem. Anyway, since I need twists and unexpected happens to happen in Book Two (I've already started) I'm open to any suggested pairings you guys have. I'll even put a poll up on a later date. You'll see hints of this and that of some pairings already at a later date. Please read my other stories Godparents and Faults.**_

 _ **Also, any suggested new fanfictions with Haruno Sakura or Hyuuga Hinata you might want to suggest?**_

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	6. Snippet 5: Friend In a Weasel

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Five; Friend In A Weasel**

"Forgetting me so quickly, I'm heartbroken." A soft, masculine voice spoke and she looked up sharply to see her hero. He chuckled and picked her up, placing her on his side. A blush painted her cheeks, clutching on his shirt she forgot her sadness and stared in awe.

"I-Itachi…"

He locked eyes with her, his gaze deep and affectionate. "I'll always be your friend, never forget that."

"H-Hai." She responded and shyly buried her head in his shirt; he smiled and secured her more firmly onto his hip. A delighted smile crossed her face; she always felt safe with him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So anyone like Itachi x Hinata? ;D I most certainly do. Please check out my other stories Home, Faults and Godparents.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Snippet 6: The Pain

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Six; The Pain**

"Let's go get ice-cream. I believe your mother and cousin are waiting for us there." He stated, ignoring the admiring looks pointed his way and readjusted her a second time. She wasn't heavy in his arms, quite light actually. It was just…what was to come when they finally came across her brother was making him restless.

That man was so overprotective and jealous when it came to dealing with his sister. The Hyuuga absolutely adored his little sister so when the girl told him she wanted to marry himself instead of her overbearing brother…Itachi grimaced and a particular pain return to his back. He was surprised there wasn't a permanent shoeprint scared onto his skin.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **If you've read the my story The Struggles who'll see one similarity - just one...i hope. Please have a look at my other stories and any suggested fanfics I you believe I should read. I'll make sure to keep an open-mind.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38 **_


	8. Snippet 7: Enamored

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Seven;** **Enamored**

Approaching the ice-cream store, the girl light up further and laughed happily when she was passed into her mother's arms. Her eyes sparkling when her mother began planting light kisses all over her face and beside the woman, Neji eyed the Uchiha suspiciously.

Scowling and blushing lightly, Itachi quickly said. "I didn't try anything! I swear it."

"Neji." Both teenagers looked to the heiress and her mother. "We'll see you at home later. Bye Uchiha-kun, say bye Hinata."

The small girl waved at them and soaking up her cuteness, they happily waved back. Still waving stupidly, he glanced towards Neji.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank You that one precious, special treasured follower (hope I didn't just scare ya away, I seem to have a nack for it). Also to all those who actually take the time to read this. :D**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Snippet 8: Unwanted Truths

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Eight; Unwanted Truths**

The Hyuuga was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and he swiftly made as if he was swatting away a fly, a nervous sweat forming on his temple.

"Stop being a paedophile. She's the same age as your brother. Creep." The Hyuuga stated and turned away with a frown; to Itachi it strangely felt like someone shoot an arrow threw his head with the label paedophile. However on the outside, he carefully kept his face blank.

"Yet I'm arranged to marry her once she's eighteen." He resorted and smirked when the male twitched.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks fellow fanfictioners for reading this (don't worry, Itachi won't actually weasel his way into her pants in this  tail). This takes place before the academy. **_

_**Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Snippet 9: Older Brothers

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Nine; Older Brothers**

Neji sighed and crossed his arms keeping his face still turned from the Uciha; Itachi felt sympathy for the young man but was glad he had a brother instead of a sister.

"We watched with the Byakugan, how she ran from the boy and then the girl's cruelty…getting Hinata-sama's hopes up like that. Our _mother_ saw and she wanted to do something, but she can't…just like at home. Our father…I wish there was something I could do."

"Neji, there's always something an older brother can do. We weren't born first for own purposes but for the purpose of someone else. It's up to you who it is."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _THanks for reading and the follow! :D_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	11. Snippet 10: First Day

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Ten; First Day**

Nervous and in self-doubt, she kept her gaze glued to ground. Her grip on her fiancé and older brother's hands constantly tightened then relaxed and tightened again. Today was her first day at the academy…

"Hinata-sama, you'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about."Neji tried to reassure her, his hand gripping hers more firmly and beside her, Itachi nodded in agreement. "If it makes you feel better, we'll stop by during your break and check on you."

At first she said nothing then said, "Is t-that boy g-going to b-be there?"

The males shared a look over her head.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks guys for reading this and following. Just because this story isn't very popular, I'm not gonna stop posting - I'm not going to give up!  Get it? **_

_**Lame pun...*shrugs* Not like many people read the A/N anyway.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	12. Snippet 11: Advice

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Eleven; Advice**

"He is the fourth Hokage's son, Hinata-sama. He's expected to take after his parents, like yourself." The Hyuuga heir stated, frowning and she glanced towards the Uchiha with a hopeful sparkle in her eye.

"Just follow your instincts, Hime and you can never go wrong." Itachi said, gifting her a with gentle smile and felt pleased when she smiled back despite her disappointment. She'd expected something more from her hero and felt a little disappointment yet determined all the same, they had faith in her – she'd taken his words to heart.

Neji glared at his best friend, scowling at his smug look.

"Just ignore the boy." Then took her brother's words to heart instead; she understood that more.

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	13. Snippet 12: Uncomfortable Attentions

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Twelve; Uncomfortable Attentions**

Her face was neutral as she stared out the window, ignoring the blond boy (as she was told) whom had taken a habit to staring at her and the permanent blush that stained her cheeks because of his attention – she couldn't understand it. The Uzumaki treated her as if she was the most wonderful person to ever walk the earth and basically worshiped the ground she walked on.

She wished he'd stop, for both his and her sake.

Her sake because all his attention made her uncomfortable.

His sake because her ignorance of his existence was hurting him – she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want his attention.

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	14. Snippet 13: Hyuuga's Colours

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Thirteen; Hyuuga's Colours**

Falling to her knees, tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped to the crimson stained earth below. Roughly, she toppled over as her world shattered…

Her clan…they were gone...all of them…

Her mother's kind eyes…her father's secretive smiles…her grandfather's encouraging words…her cousin's playful nature…all of it-all of them…gone forever…

Because…

Because of _him_ …

 _Turquoise orbs bore into her soul, showing her flashes of her family's deaths – her prefect world's new reality. She watched how he easily brought down her mother, how he dodged her father attacks and effortlessly brought a kunai between his eyes, how her grandfather bravely allowed his fate and how her cousin never saw it coming…the skies were white and the ground black; the colours of the Hyuuga._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you reader for reading this and following this. *hands biscuit***

 _ **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	15. Snippet 14: Tenseigan

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Fourteen; Tenseigan**

 _He stopped the visions and knelt, grasping her tiny jaw with his strange Hyuuga eyes staring into hers. For the first time in her short life, her eldest brother was impossible to read…she couldn't understand his eyes._

" _I killed them because of you, because you're too weak. You're always needing someone to protect you and always costing someone their life, because you're not strong enough. Become strong…defeat me and prove to me-to them that you aren't weak. Stop costing people their lives, sister and protect yourself. Protect them instead and become strong Hinata."_

 _His eyes…_

Darkness overcame the newly orphaned Hyuuga.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you for reading and following this story. Also, _SasuSaku and NaruHina_ or _SasuHina and NaruSaku_ or _Other?_**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	16. Snippet 15: Alone

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Fifteen; Alone**

She sobbed.

It hurt… it hurt a lot…to be lonely.

She didn't have any family to speak of, she'd never known her parents or what happened to them or even if they threw her away because maybe they hadn't wanted her yet…she wanted them. She couldn't say she missed them, she'd never known them but she did know that if she had them she wouldn't be feeling this way – she wouldn't be lonely.

She sniffed again, looking up and stopped.

There sitting alone, was that girl.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for following and reading. I have a poll up involving this series if anyone wants to vote.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	17. Snippet 16: Like Her

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Sixteen; Like Her**

That girl, with the indigo hair - she said her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

She'd heard the adults talking about how her older brother killed her whole clan. They discussed that his eyes had _evolved_ into…into something with a t and how he'd done it all by himself in one night. He had been too sneaky for anyone to catch and now because of what he did, this girl _just like her_ was alone. She had nobody too.

They were both alone.

She suddenly felt bad for the way she yelled at her.

The girl looked up and their eyes meet.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you for reading this and following.**

 **Moon's Phantom38**


	18. Snippet 17: Hesitant

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Seventeen: Hesitant**

They stared at each other.

She could go over and sit next to the Hyuuga girl, show her that she wasn't the only one who was lonely. She wasn't the only one who didn't have anybody and they could become friends, that way they wouldn't be lonely anymore because they would have each other. But…

 _A blond girl with blue pupil-less eyes mocked and taunted, smirking in satisfaction when Hinata's eyes watered and her lips trembled. The other girls surrounding them laughed wickedly, pointing fingers at her snobbishly and she watched the Hyuuga break down._

 _She was about to go over and help her however an angered shout stopped her. Something in her chest burned as saw Naruto racing toward them; a hero saving a damsel in distress. "Hey! You leave Hinata-chan alone!"_

Her heart burned in jealousy.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **I really need more votes, please. They'll influence how I end this story and start the next story in this series even if nothings permanent yet. So far, it's a tie. I have a poll up - i'll be counting both the reviews and poll votes.**

 **SasuSaku and NaruHina?**

 **or**

 **SasuHina and NaruSaku?**

 **or**

 **Other?**

 **THANK YOU for reading and following this story. That one vote too - thanks.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	19. Snippet 18: Decisions

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Snippet Eighteen: Decisions**

That burning in her chest hurt; this girl didn't deserve Naruto-kun's attention. All she did was pretend that he didn't exist and hurt him. He was always saving her, staring at her with _that expression_ (the same one she wore when she and every other girl stared at him) and he was always following her around like some lost puppy! He got hurt for her, he got into trouble for her but she still refused to even look in his direction!

Hyuuga Hinata didn't deserve the attention Naruto, the Hokage's son gave her.

She didn't want to be friends with her.

Turning her nose to the skies, she huffed and marched past the Hyuuga.

 _Both girls continued to be alone._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Due to the votes I've received so far, I'm going to leave the ending and starting of the next book the way it is. BUT don't worry, nothing is a go yet. Things will only be a go in Book 3. Anyway, thank you for reading and following. AlSO for that one review/vote.**

 **One chapter left.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Book One: Hajimari**

 **Epilogue**

"Tomorrow, you and Sasuke are going to be genin."Fugaku, Uchiha head stated and glanced over the newspaper at the two twelve year olds. She nodded silently, brushing her indigo locks back…it was a typical dinner setting, no longer as awkward as it had been when they first adopted her. It had been strange at first because this was her fiancée's family _and_ because Sasuke hated her – hated her with a passion.

He even locked her up in the secret room for a week. _Stupid duck-butt._

"I pray you aren't on the same team as that pink-haired girl." The clan head muttered and smiled weakly when his wife patted him on the shoulder then locked gazes with her. "No more fights, Hinata. Please girl."

"Yes, sir." She responded and frowned when Sasuke snickered. _I really don't like him._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Done - end - finished.**

 **Well, this book anyway. So, _SS and NH_ or _SH and NS_ or _other?_ I'm open to suggestions to other pairings as well, I have a poll up about the main pairings if ya wanna vote. I've already written a few chapters for the next book. Thank you for following and reading this. **

_**Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
